


And my kingdom as great

by romans



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was something else altogether. She had somehow won the blasted goblins over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And my kingdom as great

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Narnia-Labyrinth crossover ficlet. Um, assume that time is a bit wibby-wobbly in the Labyrinth? Logic need not apply here.

Sarah Williams had been bad enough, but Susan Pevensie looked set to top her. 

She had gotten through the labyrinth in just under two hours, hardly enough time for her sister to settle in- and Lucy was something else altogether. She had somehow won the blasted goblins over. Didn't even blink at them, just dropped to the ground and started wrestling chickens. Not one single tear. 

It was unnerving, is what it was. Jareth knew from children, and children _did not act like Lucy Pevensie_. 

"Sorry about this," Lucy said. "Just a misunderstanding. We should have known better, really, after- after everything." She smiled at him peaceably. "Do you have any tea?" 

By the time Susan came striding into his castle, borne on a wave of lovestruck goblins and browbeaten monsters, Jareth wanted nothing more than to give Lucy back to her. Lucy had _ideas_ about how his kingdom ought to be run. She also had a dagger, which was frankly alarming on a child of her age. 

"How did you get here so quickly?" he asked. It would have to be rectified.

"Diplomatic immunity," Susan said, "and I asked the naiads the quickest way to the palace. They were very helpful." 

Diplomatic _immunity?_ His Labyrinth was going to pot, is what is was. Sarah had done something permanent. 

Susan really was astonishingly beautiful, and she hadn't turned a hair at anything the Labyrinth had thrown at her. A bit icy, really, but he could do worse. He let a tendril of glamour glimmer in his eyes, rolled a globe across his fingers, and said:

"Would you like to be a queen?" 

"No," Susan said smoothly. "I am a Queen in my own name, and I would not leave my people. Surely you understand, your highness." Her smile was graceful and her face was riveting. "I just want Queen Lucy." 

He waved an irritable hand, and Lucy came scampering down the steps behind him. "I told you it was real," she said, a little shrewishly, and Susan blushed. Lucy stopped to hug one of his goblins, a heartfelt goodbye, and then stood beside her sister. They were a vision of queenly grace. 

"You majesties," Jareth said. 

"Your highness," Susan replied gravely. They dipped into perfect curtsies, despite their grubby school uniforms, and then the magic swept them back to London. Lucy's smile was the last thing he saw, and it lingered in his mind for a long time.

 _Two hours_. He accepted a lukewarm cup of tea from one of his minions and sipped it thoughtfully. Perhaps he would tell Sarah about it.


End file.
